Te odio, pero abrázame
by Bella-Kagamine
Summary: Yukio y Rin, mientras éste último es curado de las heridas de sus rutinarias peleas callejeras, se confiesan el uno al otro la envidia que se han tenido desde siempre. One-shot


**Bueno, como siempre y gracias a ti, soy chico de hábitos nocturnos y ayer en el silencio de mi habitación comencé con ésto, que como ves ya está terminado.  
Espero que te guste, ya sabes.  
**  
**Rin  
**

* * *

¿Ya has vuelto a pelearte, es cierto? –le preguntó Yukio con un tono de voz seco, parecía enfadado de eso no cabía la menor duda.

Al menor de los Okumura no le agradaba en demasía tener que estar curando las heridas de su hermano día sí y día también.

Resopló cansado y siguió dando pequeños golpes con una gasa empapada en desinfectante a los nudillos de Rin, los cuales se encontraban en ese momento en carne viva.

-¡Me haces daño, cuatro ojos! –exclamó enfadado el mayor alejando la mano de su hermano antes siquiera de que éste le hubiera tocado.

-No ha podido ser así, no he llegado a rozarte…eres un quejica, Rin –Yukio tomó con rudeza el objeto de su martirio y acercó de lleno la gasa a la herida, deleitándose al escuchar musitar entre dientes a su hermano lo mucho que escocía aquello.

Sonrió con malicia y siguió aplicando ligeros golpes, ignorando las quejas del mayor.

-¿Con quién fue esta vez? –preguntó el menor sin alzar la vista, Rin chasqueó la lengua.

-Unos idiotas molestaban a una niña pequeña en un parque, ya sabes…

-Eres demasiado bueno, hermano –contestó Yukio con una sonrisa tierna en los labios, la cual pareció contagiársele al mayor.

-Me fastidia que abusen de los débiles, es solo eso ¿A ti no?

Rin apartó la mano ya curada y dejó que Yukio tomara la contraria para continuar con la desinfección.

-Claro que me fastidia, Rin…es solo que, no sé…no me agrada meterme en follones –el menor se alzó las gafas con el dedo índice y se acercó con la silla al borde de la mesa donde había dejado el botiquín, para coger lo necesario.

-Yukio…-Rin lo tomó del mentón y le obligó a mirarle- créeme que de salir más de tu habitación, dejando un poco los estudios de lado…de ver lo que yo veo todos los días, te meterías en los mismos problemas.

-De pequeños eras tú quien hacía siempre las cosas, no sé si yo…- el menor volteó el rostro, apartando la mirada.

-Éramos unos críos por aquel entonces, hemos podido cambiar en todo este tiempo ¿No?

El mayor arqueó los labios para formar una sonrisa, con la esperanza de que su hermano imitara su gesto, pero no fue así, se mantuvo con su porte serio y ni tan siquiera le miró.

-Siempre te envidié ¿Sabes? –confesó Yukio.

-Y yo a ti, no es nada nuevo –respondió el mayor- ¡Eh, cuidado, cuatro ojos! –exclamó al notar la gasa rozándole las heridas.

-Hacías cosas que yo no me atrevía a hacer, eras valiente, aunque he de admitir que algo impulsivo –hizo una pausa y resopló, hastiado- ¡Vamos, Rin! Hace cinco minutos que he empezado la cura, no puedes quejarte ahora, además, acabo de terminar.

Se levantó de la silla y comenzó a guardarlo todo en el botiquín.

-Yukio…-Rin le tomó de la muñeca, consiguiendo paralizarle por un instante- yo no hacía más que meterme en problemas y tu siempre has sido el hermano listo, además…no tengo planes de futuro…y tú serás un buen médico, hermano. Todo el mundo confía en ello.

-Realmente todo el mundo confía en mí y eso me estresa, en demasía. Se esperan de mí tanto que no sé si podré satisfacer su demanda, dudo de ser lo suficientemente bueno para ellos.

El menor desplazó la mirada a cualquier otro lugar, con la esperanza de que Rin no se percatara de que una lágrima traicionera estaba al borde, preparada para comenzar su recorrido.

-Yukio, eres lo suficientemente bueno y más, créeme ¡Que soy tu hermano!

El mayor le tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos, todo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, pero aun así el futuro médico no volteaba la cara, más de una lágrima se había dispuesto a morir tras escuchar aquella frase.

Rin podía ser un estúpido que se metía en todos y cada uno de los problemas, un tardón, un irresponsable…pero su carácter dulce y afable era lo que más envidiaba Yukio.

Da igual lo mal que estuviera, que su día hubiera sido nefasto por haberse levantado con el pie izquierdo, aquel peliazul siempre guardaba un repertorio de sonrisas y ánimos para cualquiera.

-No deberías sentirte mal, lo tienes todo…-suspiró, tenía la esperanza de que sus palabras hubieran hecho mella en Yukio- Tengo hambre ¿Sabes? No debiste curarme, me has entretenido…me rugen demasiado las tripas en estos momentos.

El menor, de un movimiento rápido, abofeteó a Rin,

-¿¡Qué coño haces, cuatro ojos! –rugió el mayor, acariciándose la mejilla.

-¡Eres un maldito estúpido! Tu también lo tienes todo, pero no sabes verlo…aunque te pongamos las cosas delante de las narices nunca te das cuenta ¿Sabes? Podrías llegar a ser un gran cocinero, se te da bien juguetear con los fogones.

-P-pero… -era tarde para pararle, el menor ya había explotado.  
Movía los brazos con agresividad, exagerando los movimientos, abría la boca y cada palabra que salía de ésta casi parecía un rugido.

Sí, eso, Rin había despertado al león interior de su hermano.

-Tienes planes de futuro ¿Me escuchas? Y hagas lo que hagas todos te apoyamos, seremos felices hagas lo que hagas, maldita sea.

Yukio terminó de vociferar, se sentó de golpe en la silla, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró, como si todo lo que acabara de decir hubiese sido una carga pesada, la cual había sido un alivio sacar de dentro de sí.

-Eres un idiota, joder…-ahora era Rin quien no quería que lo vieran llorar- eres un maldito idiota, estúpido.

-Bueno, te estás pasando un poco ¿Eh? –comentó Yukio, sonriente.

El mayor se sentó sobre la mesa, tras haber pasado todo el rato apoyado en el borde.  
Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y sonrió, casi por inercia.

-Te odio, mucho –le dijo, con la mirada fija en sus zapatillas, las cuales se balanceaban rozando el suelo con la punta.

El menor se acercó, posicionándose frente a él.

-¿Seguro que me odias? –preguntó, dudoso.

Rin lo tomó del jersey y tiró de él hacia sí, Yukio tuvo que apoyar las manos a los laterales de la mesa para no darse de bruces contra su hermano.

Escondió el rostro en el pecho del menor, lo atrajo más hacia sí y apretó el tejido entre sus manos con fuerza, temiendo que si lo soltaba Yukio rompería el abrazo, pues nunca fue muy dado a ellos.

Era reconfortante, podía escuchar el latir de su corazón, desacompasado medianamente con el suyo, notaba su pecho ascender y descender a cada respiración.

Podía inspirar incluso el suave olor a detergente que emanaba de su ropa.

-Seguro –contestó el mayor, sin soltarlo ni elevar el rostro.

-¿Tengo que creérmelo? - cuestionó de nuevo con duda, tras corresponder al abrazo de su hermano y besar su pelo.

De repente, un gruñido proveniente de las tripas del mayor rompió aquel sepulcral silencio.  
Cierto era, se moría de hambre.

-¡Mierda! Mi cuerpo reclama comida –dijo entre risas- debería hacerle caso e ir a cenar.

Apartando a su hermano, bajó de la mesa de un salto y salió corriendo hacia la puerta del comedor, pero paró ante el marco y volteó. Yukio aún no se había movido.

Rin le extendió el brazo, con la mano abierta, como invitándole a que la tomara, todo ello con una sonrisa tierna en los labios.

-¿Vamos, cuatro ojos?

Yukio alzó sus gafas y puso los brazos en jarra.

-¿No decías que me odiabas? –le preguntó, como siempre con ese ápice dudoso.

-¡Tsk! –el mayor le sacó la lengua- Ya se me ha pasado.


End file.
